


Cupcake

by doll34



Series: Treats [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Cupcakes, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post Reveal, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doll34/pseuds/doll34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is jealous and Adrien has a cupcake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupcake

**Author's Note:**

> Read and enjoy! =)

Sugary, red frosting, spread generously on a fluffy chocolate cloud with round chocolate shavings, tempted him. It whispered sweet words to him, begging, simply begging, to be consumed. It wasn't fair really. Who could resist such a siren song? And oh, it did look delectable...  
"Will you stop ogling and just eat the stupid cupcake already?"

Adrien was snapped out of his daze by Marinette's annoyed voice. He looked away from the strawberry frosted chocolate cupcake to glance at his girlfriend, a smirk forming on his lips.

"Is somebody jealous?" Marinette didn't answer, but Adrien could swear he heard the younger girl mutter things under her breath that sounded an awful lot like, "Stupid cupcake gets more attention than me..."

Well, they couldn't have that, now could they?

Adrien picked up the cupcake and looked at it thoughtfully. Marinette, still sulking, didn't notice when the thoughtful look changed into a leering grin. And thus, she never saw it coming when Adrien pounced on her and pinned her down to the floor.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Marinette demanded, struggling to get up. It was to no use though, considering Adrien was nearly twice her size. Oh, the difficulties of having a taller lover... Even holding the cupcake, Adrien was still able to hold her down with only one hand. Marinette had to admit, the other hero was stronger than he looked... But now wasn't the time to be admiring the blonde male. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now!

"I think," Adrien began, smiling down at Marinette with more than a bit of lust in his eyes, "that I'm going to enjoy you and the cupcake at the same time."

Marinette's eyes widened at that, and her heartbeat speed up considerably. Adrien never had been a conventional person, so this shouldn't have been a surprise to her. But still...

"What are you going to do?" She asked in a less hostile tone, immensely glad that her voice hadn't falter one bit. Adrien's cat like grin grew, and he placed a chaste kiss upon his lover's lips.

"Don't worry Buginette," he assured, "I'm gonna make you feel good..."

It was later that day that Marinette decided that she was going to bake cupcakes for Adrien more often. Every other day sounded good to her...  
And as for Adrien, he decided that he had a new favorite flavor—strawberry frosted Marinette.


End file.
